Her Pride, His Loyalty
by sovi
Summary: "Annabeth?" he asked, his unruly hair blowing around his unreadable face. She felt something pang inside of her. She never thought that they would be where they were." 4 years ago, she let go. Now, he's moved on. Percy Jackson, the love of her life, is getting married to Aurelia Park. But love has a way of ruining everyone's plans, doesn't it?/ AllMortal!AU, slightly OOC. Enjoy!


**Hey. It's Vive here, and thank you for clicking on my story! This is the first fanfic I've ever written, and I hope that you will enjoy it. This is a Percabeth fic, and yes, it will progress a bit slowly. Sorry! Please keep in mind, this is an AllMortal!AU, and I apologize right now if my characters get a little OOC**

 **DISCLAIMER!: I don't own PJO or HoO. Sorry lovelies, but I'm not Rick. ;)**

 _"Annabeth?" he asked, his unruly hair blowing around his unreadable face. She felt something pang inside of her. She never thought that they would be where they were._

The morning's events came in a blur, something that she never wanted to touch again in her past. But it came. He was back, and he moved on.

 _"I'm getting married." he simply said, not quite meeting her eyes._

 _"Congratulations," she smiled what she hoped was a happy smile that a friend could offer, not the scornful sadness that she felt. "Who's the lucky girl?"_

She regretted it. She didn't know why.

" _Aurelia Park." There was a pause, a awkward silence that she desperately wanted to fill, but he got the message. "Hey, you want to sit somewhere?"_

 _She glanced around her, looking at the busy streets of New York ."Yeah actually. Starbucks?"_

Her heart fluttered with what happened next.

 _He smiled for what felt for the first time today, and all those fuzzy edges of his lopsided grin cleared up. "I could really do with a coffee right now. And I think we got some catching up to do."_

 _Five minutes later, they were sitting in Starbucks, hands enclosed over the cups of the sloshy liquid, the warmth seeping into their hands on that cold morning._

 _"I thought you were in Australia?" She asked, not caring for small talk. She wanted answers. Right now. And from him._

 _"I was. But a spot opened up in New York, and I couldn't help myself. How was Greece, by the way?" The one question that she never wanted to answer._

 _"It was great, for that one day that I was there of course."_

 _"You said you were staying there for, what, 6 years?" There was a slight darkening in his eyes, and she knew what was coming. His normally easy-going temper was flaring up. But she couldn't blame him._

 _"I was, that was the plan. But when I went, something happened. I couldn't stay there. So I left."_

 _"And you didn't tell me for 4 years? You couldn't just take 10 minutes and call me with a 'Hey, guess what? I'm back,'. In 4 years?"_

 _She felt a sad smile pull at her lips. "When's the wedding?"_

 _"Annabe-"_

 _"The wedding?"_

 _"August 31st."_

 _"5 months, huh?"_

 _"Yeah,"_

 _"How is she?"_

 _"She's amazing. Nice, funny, a genius, and she's a marine biologist too. She knows me, better than most people. She's beautiful too. I couldn't think of anyone better than her. She's a family person too, you know? Two brothers, a sister, loving parents, and an extremely close friends. She likes our gang too, which, you know, is a plus,"_

 _Everything that Annabeth wasn't. Apparently._

 _"When did you move back?"_

 _"Two months ago,"_

 _"And they know?" She didn't have to specify who._

 _"I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to know. They didn't say that you were in town as well, so."_

 _"Well, congrats. I gotta go now, but, I wish you all the best. And Aurelia too." She pushed back her chair, picking up her cup and sliding a $10 bill underneath. He stood up abruptly, accidentally spilling coffee all over his white shirt._

 _"Nice,"_

 _"I know. Hey, can I get your number or something? You're my best friend, Wise Girl. If you could be at the wedding..."_

 _"I don't know. My presence would be a bit unsettling. Maybe it's best if I just stayed out,"_

 _"Aurelia would love it. Honestly,"_

 _"We'll see Perce, we'll see." With that she walked out of his life._ Forever _, she hoped._

4 months later, and she got a phone call.

 _Percy Jackson_ , flashing on her screen.


End file.
